Barian Family
by SketchyShade
Summary: The Barian, Mist and Numeron family have been friends for years, when they give birth to their last sons and will protect them from any harm, with the exception of Dark Mist who seems keen on protecting Astral more than anyone. They all have special forms which give them powers... But how will Vector handle the darkness? Rated T!
1. Vector's Birth

**Me: Yay! New Story!**

 **Alice: WOOHOO!**

 **Flora: Great!**

 **Me: Have either of you watched YuGiOh Zexal?**

 **Alice & Flora: ... How are we suppose to answer, you're the one typing**

 **Me: Oh yeah...**

 **Alice & Flora: We can't comment on this**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

"This is so exciting!" squealed a little girl, she was sitting on a chair impatiently waiting for something.

"Geez calm down..." said Nash rolling his eyes at the squealing female, she had been like this for the past hour...

"Whatever Shark."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What do you mean Shark?"

"Don't call me Shark!"

"Sorry Shark, but no!"

"Why you little!"

As Nash was about to wipe that smirk off of his sister's face Mizar sat in between them.

"Marin! Nash! Be quiet!"

"Shut it Mizar!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Girag smirked and said.

"Well what if they do? It's not like you do anything about it!"

Alito grinned mischievously at his brother, he chuckled slightly before saying.

"Like you're one to talk Girag!"

"Be quiet Alito!"

"All of you SILENCE!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Listen I know we are all excited about the baby that's coming but mother wouldn't like it if she saw us fighting! We'd all be giving her stress and she's already tired enough as it is!" said Dumon putting his book down for a second then returning to it quickly.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" asked Mizar looking at them all curiously, they all sat for a while in silence and thought.

"I say girl."

"Why is that Marin?"

"Because there have been way too many boys in a row! What are the chances of another boy?"

"It's 50 50, you know that right?"

"Look at this family Dumon! Me and Mother are the only girls here! The chances of another boy must be pretty low!"

"So?"

"It would be nice if the baby was a girl"

"And what if it was a boy?"

"I'd still love him just as much, it's just that I wouldn't be able to do the things I would be able to do with a little girl." said Marin shrugging, looking at the door as she and the others impatiently waited in the waiting room.

"I don't mind if it is a male or female either." said Dumon.

"Well I much prefer a boy! We can play outside and get dirty all day!" said Girag and Alito grinning, but then jumped as they heard a scream, it belonged to their mother.

"Is she suppose to scream?" asked Mizar, currently being the youngest in the family, looking at the elder siblings a bit confused.

"Well, yeah, but not that much, the more she gives birth the less painful it should be." said Dumon worriedly.

After a few minutes of silence they heard it, a baby crying.

"Wow, was I crying that much when I was born?" asked Mizar.

"No, you were quite the silent one, but did throw a few temper tantrums here and there."

 **~45 minutes later~**

The door opened and the doctors came into view, they quickly ushered the children and father in, they all saw their mother, she was smiling sweetly at something in her arms, all the kids immediately ran towards their mother and newborn baby.

"Is that it?" asked Alito, staring at the small baby in front of him, Gilag then said.

"He's so tiny!"

Gilag reached out his finger to the baby and poked it slightly, only for the baby to weakly wrap its tiny fingers around Gilag's.

"Aw, he's so cute!" squeaked Mizar.

"The baby looks very sweet mother."

"What's its name?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl, duh."

"What makes you say that Meg?"

"The baby is beautiful honey."

Leo kissed his wife's cheek and looked down at the child, tears of joy ran down the father's face, falling on Vector's causing him to wake up, he saw how 'sad' the man over him was so he lifted his arms trying to give him a hug, though the attempt was pointless as the baby couldn't reach. Leo still smiled and kissed his baby son's forehead.

"Can we hold him?"

"Of course you may, but let your mother feed him, everyone except Nash, Marin and Dumon turn around..."

And they all turned around, for reasons they knew not, well... Mizar didn't know why anyway.

"Well Meg, it's another boy..."

"I don't care, he looks so much like mother, I'll always protect him."

"As will I." said Mizar with his eyes still covered by Alito.

"Me too." said Nash.

"I'll always watch over him." said Dumon.

"He's so cute! Who wouldn't protect the little guy?" said Alito.

"I'll protect him from anything and anyone that dares to lay a finger on our little brother!" said Gilag, the other siblings all shouted 'YEAH' along with him.

Diana, their mother, looked at her children proudly.

"His name is... Vector."

Vector once again woke up and lifted his arm up again, reaching Nash's nose.

"Boop! Teehee!" giggled Marin as she poked Vector's nose, Vector laughed and tried to poke everyones noses, he clapped his hands with joy, liking the strangers who were giving him this much fun.

"Aasrif! Mmmgoo daha"

"Sorry Vector I don't speak baby."

Though Vector didn't understand he still giggled, as if he got the joke.

"He is so cute! But guys look! Even though he's a boy his face has a lot of delicate and feminine features!"

Which was true, when they all carefully examined the baby they would have thought he was a girl had they not been told of his gender earlier.

"I guess we shouldn't play rough with him then..."

"Are you saying girls are delicate Alito?"

"No, but Vector looks so... Fragile, it'd be hard to even train the poor thing."

You see, they all knew from their parents that they were Barians, heir to the seven Barian thrones, they had Barian forms which gave them special elemental abilities, but none of them could transform yet, Nash had only managed for a few seconds, but no longer than that, they all had stared in awe once they got the basic idea of what a Barian looked like, but as he could only transform for a few seconds they still didn't know what his element was.

"Let's go home everyone, if that's okay with you Diana."

"Of course dear, birth isn't going to slow me down."

When they all walked back into the car they had started fighting over who would get to hold Vector, except Mizar.

"Children, I'm going to hold Vector, he was born only an hour or so ago, do you really think I'm going to let any of you hold him?"

They went in the car and sat there in silence until Mizar said.

"What type do you think this little guy will be?"

"Before we start thinking about Vector, we need to talk about Nash, as so far he is the only one who can transform"

...

...

...

...

...

"Psychic?" suggested Mizar thoughtfully.

"Maybe..." said Dumon, thinking of all the possible types.

"How about fire?" thought Gilag dumbly, they shook their head at that, of course Gilag would be the one that suggested the one that was least likely.

"Poison?"

"He was purple so the choices are, Psychic, Poison and Ghost."

"I vote Poison!"

"Of course you would Marin... -.-'"

"What do you think Dad?"

"Dada!"

"...!"

Luckily their father had stopped the car as they had arrived, otherwise they would surely have crashed from the shock.

"How... What... When... Why..." spluttered Dumon, he was at a complete loss of words, Vector, the baby, who was born only a few minutes ago, said his first word.

"Dada, mama!"

"Looks like we have ourselves quite the smarty pants here" said Gilag looking at his baby brother, their mother looked down at her son and smiled.

"Welcome to the world Vector Barian"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: I'm done!**

 **Alice: Nice!**

 **Flora: Yes!**

 **Me: Please review minna! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **YuGiOh Zexal Cast: Goodbye!**


	2. The Water Element Shark!

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: 'Sup!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: Okay, it's been a while, so time to write the second chapter!**

 **Alice: Awesome!**

 **Flora: Great!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Almost three years had passed since Vector's birth and everything was going well, Vector was a joy to have around, he always kept a smile glued to his face which seemed contagious to absolutely everyone, but... Nash and Marin were now the only ones able to transform, however neither knew what their elemental powers were, it annoyed Nash to no end since he had been able to transform for over three years now, you'd think he would've figured out his element by now, and the constant pressure from his siblings did _not_ help him think straight.

"Come on Nash! You must be a poison type! Just try it!" said Marin, pulling Nash's arm to the training room, Nash just grunted, he knew he wasn't poison, and the only reason Marin thought it was so was because she wanted Nash to have an apparent 'bad' type, so then she could make fun of him.

"Just drop it Marin, I'm not poison!" said Nash, pulling out of Marin's grip, she puffed her cheeks.

"You never know until you try!" she argued, once again trying to get Nash to the training room.

"Just leave me alone Marin!"

At that Marin stopped her tugging, she saw how much in a bad mood her brother was in now, so she left him alone without saying anything else, Nash sighed and entered the training room, he knew he shouldn't, they aren't allowed to train alone, but he wanted to transform and check any possible types.

"Maybe... Fire? Girag thought of that, and though I don't want to be outsmarted by the 'dumb' one, I still want to make sure..."

So he transformed in Barian form and tried to create fire, with enough power to light a candle.

"Okay, here we go."

So Nash concentrated his power and focused on lighting the candle.

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing, absolutely nothing happened, no matter how much Nash tried no fire lit at all.

"Grr! Why isn't anything working?!"

"Hello Nash! What are you doing here?"

That voice, that sweet yet annoyingly high pitched voice...

"Vector?"

"The one and only!"

Vector giggled and sat next to Nash, drinking the water from his glass for a bit before saying.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What are you doing here?"

...

"I kind wanted to figure out what my element was... I guess that backfired... No pun intended..."

Vector ignored the last comment, having absolutely no idea what a pun was, so he said.

"I think I may have an idea of what your type is."

"Mhm."

Nash didn't exactly think Vector would be correct, so he only half listened to Vecotr's 'theory', though it was actually a bit interesting.

"Well, you always seemed so focused on figuring out what your type is, you don't focus on key details, firstly, because Dumon is the supposed 'smart' one in the family, whatever he thinks is right you guys would know it's right."

"Uh..."

Nash was _not_ expecting all this from his youngest brother, it was actually kind of cute seeing him so smart. (For his age)

"Now the key word here is _thinks_ , Dumon wasn't sure what your type would be, so he said that your type might have to do with the fact that you're purple, so the suggestions would be, Psychic, Poison and Ghost, however, I don't think so, I was researching a bit more about you and thought of something that kind of shocked me, since Dumon hasn't thought of it yet."

"Oh?"

"When you're battling in duels, what kind of monsters do you use?"

Nash blinked, looking at the youngest, then answered.

"Fish."

Vector smiled and continued.

"And where do the fish live?"

"In the ocean, lakes and rivers."

After a few minutes of Nash not continuing, with a conufed face Vector sighed and continued again.

"What do all those places have in common?"

...

...

...

...

...

Nash's eyes widened, of course! Water! How could he have not thought of it earlier?!

"Water..."

Vector smiled and handed Nash his glass of water, which was half full, in Vectors opinion.

"Try it."

Nash stared at his little brother in silence, then looked at the half empty glass, he took it, placed it down in front of him and concentrated, next thing he knew the water was floating in a sphere shape, circling Vector who was laughing with excitement.

"You did it! You did it! Your type is water! I'll go tell everyone!"

Vector giggled and ran out of the training room, Nash was still frozen in shock, he carefully placed the water back in the glass and stared at it in shock, silently screaming, though in his head it was awfully loud.

"Nash can what?!"

Marin's voice... Next thing he knew he was surrounded by his whole family, who were complimanting him on his success.

"So what is it?" asked Dumon, completely sure it was Psychic.

"It's... Water."

...

"Eh?"

"Water, my elemental type is water, I control the water! Water! Do I need to spell it out for you?!"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! Sorry! But, how did you figure it out?"

Nash smiled and looked over at Vector, about to answer until he saw Vector shaking his head, indicating not to tell them, Nash frowned at this, why didn't Vector want to tell them it was his discovery? He'll ask later.

"Um... I was thirsty and... I transformed into my Barian form cause I was feeling something weird... I slipped and um... The water almost fell on me, my instincts kicked in and I uh, stopped it, in midair..."

Nash wasn't a fan of lying, he wasn't bad at it though, it was believable enough for his own family to fall for it, he looked back at Vector who had a relieved smile on his face, which confused Nash all the more.

"I guess the nickname Shark makes sense now!" said Marin, cheekily grinning.

"Oh shut it!"

After that little argument their father told Nash that his training would now be slightly different to the others, as he will be now focusing on strengthening his elemental power, whilst his mother said that she would prepare a feast as a celebration for Nash.

After they had left Nash told Vector to stay behind as he wanted to speak to him privately.

"What is it Nash?" asked Vector, tilting his head with an innocent voice.

...

...

...

...

...

"Why?"

"Why what?"

'Deja vu...' Thought the elder barian, but sighed and continued.

"Why did you tell me not to tell them?"

Vector looked down before shyly looking up to face his oldest brother.

"Well, I don't like attention, besides you should be the one to enjoy your success, not me, I didn't want to take your special moment away..."

"Vector..."

Nash lifted Vectors chin, then hugged him close.

"My enjoyment wouldn't get ruined just because they know it was you and not me who found out, I'm really happy already by the fact that I now know my element, and you deserved that credit, not me."

"B-but, it's _your_ special day! And like I said I don't like attention, so I really don't mind, besides, we have a feast to prepare."

Nash chuckled and lifted the youngest, causing him to squeal with joy.

"No, _we_ have a feast to prepare, _you_ will continue playing somewhere else, you're too young to help in the kitchen."

Vector pouted adorably, it was so cute that Nash had to bite his lips to resist from cooing and 'awwing'.

"But it's your special day! So you shouldn't help in the kitchen! You should relax and let the shock from finding your element get fully absorbed! You're still shaking and don't deny it! I can feel you!"

'You're too smart for your own good Vector...'

He walked out of the training room, still carrying the bundle of joy and adorableness which was going on and on about something he wasn't exactly paying attention to, not on purpose though, it's just that Vector had a mouth of lightning, most of the time they think he's gone back to speaking gibberish.

 **~The Numeron Family~**

"Maybe we should visit Diana and Leo again, I want them to meet our sweet little Astral."

Astral looked at his parents and sighed, though he wasn't the type for emotions, he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at his Mother's constant complaining that he needed a friend... He was fine on his own, besides, he had his studies and books! So he didn't see the problem, the only things important to him are his parents and his studies, he didn't care that he was too young, he just plain loved studying.

But he respected his parents far too much to say anything against their words so he just went along with it, besides, he wasn't able to think of a good enough excuse to get out of this little situation.

"Maybe we can try to get the Mist family to visit as well."

"Now now Ena, I don't want Astral to mix with that rebellious son of theirs."

...

...

...

...

...

-WHAM-

Astral cringed slightly at the noise, his mother may not look the part, but she is one of the most powerful Astrals out there, along with his father, his mother is slightly stronger than his father though.

Their names are Ena and Eliphas.

And apparently the Mist boy's parents are Don thousand and The Pike Queen Lucy, Lucy was different to most Astrals, not only was she dark (Which nowadays isn't that rare) But instead of her changing her body to a spirit she can call her spirit animal, which she named Seviper. **(Me: This is a Pokemon character, just search Pike Queen Lucy and Dark Mist's mother looks exactly like her, hair, clothes everything, her personality is slightly different though)**

"So Astral? What do you say?"

"It's not like I even have a say..." he muttered looking down, his mother either didn't hear him or outright ignored him.

"Great! I'll go ask them right now! Bye~!"

"Bye..."

Astral sighed, he went back to the book he was reading and calmed fown slightly.

'Who is this Dark Mist guy anyway?'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Done!**

 **Alice: YEAH!**

 **Flora: Great!**

 **Me: So... Who here ships Astral and Dark mist? Put your hand up! -puts hand up-**

 **Alice & Flora: 'sigh'**

 **Me: -sweatdrops, embarrassed that I forgot... again- Erm, tell me in the reviews! Please review minna! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice: Goodbye minna!**

 **Flora: Goodbye!**

 **YuGiOh Zexal: Later!**


End file.
